La joie de l'éphémère
by Komakai
Summary: Manigoldo n'a jamais connu le vrai bonheur. Suite à sa rupture avec son amant, il part à son 'travail' un peu spéciale. Là où il ne s'attendait qu'à de la routine, il découvrira les joies, pas que du sexe, mais aussi des sentiments et des relations. Il se liera à son équipe de travail particulière. [Résumé complet à l'intérieur] Venez lire! Sexe à gogo et inter-génération! CDZ/TLC
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai décidé de faire une fiction cadeau à akrysion on a tous les deux parlés d'un couple improbable Manigoldo et Death Mask ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^ par contre pour être plus à l'aise je vais faire une fiction en UA 3 et avec plein de couples et de… LEMON *µ*

* * *

Résumé: Manigoldo n'a jamais connu le vrai bonheur. Suite à sa rupture avec son amant, il part à son 'travail' un peu spéciale. Là où il ne s'attendait qu'à de la routine, il découvrira les joies, non seulement du sexe, mais aussi des sentiments et des relations avec d'autres. Il se liera ainsi à son équipe de travail particulière. Y découvrant en quelques semaines, ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu en des années. Il aura des amis, des amants, des amours, mais par-dessus tout: une famille. Mais, avant tout cela, comment va-t-il réussir à atteindre cet conclusion?

[Venez donc lire cet fiction qui a mit du temps! Sexe à gogo, multiple couples et... Inter-génération! (CDZ + TLC!) Je l'ai aussi fait pour un ami à moi fan de CDZ et TLC comme moi *^* Arkrysion]

* * *

Je n'ai jamais connu la joie. Ça ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mon amant m'a quitté. Il n'en pouvait plus ; frustrer de ne pas pouvoir me rendre heureux. Je ne suis bien que lorsque je suis en train de faire crier au lit mon amant ou de tuer l'une de mes proies.

Aujourd'hui, je dois partir travailler. Cependant je ne me sens pas d'humeur. J'étais avec cet amant depuis longtemps. Je rentre dans le bâtiment où l'unité s'entraîne en permanence, certains y vivent d'autres ne sont que de passages.

Nous sommes vingt-six hommes dans cette unité-là. Au-dessus de cette échelle alimentaire, il y a nos supérieurs. Notre groupuscule se compose de quatre castes et de ces gens.

Dans mon groupe, nous sommes les chevaliers d'or. Chacun correspondant à un signe zodiacal. Chacun en doublon, ou plus. À quoi servons-nous ? À détruire des pays entier dans l'ombre, afin qu'ils appartiennent à notre empire.

Oh ? Les autres castes ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle ! Ok, il y a des hommes banals, puis des soldats de bronzes et d'autres d'argents. M'enfin, je me demande à quoi ils servent parfois ! Je préfère me concentrer sur la mienne, j'en ai déjà suffisamment jusqu'à ma mort.

Les béliers ! Franchement, ils ont l'air inoffensif! Mais, parlez leur d'armes et de nouveaux matériaux et ils vous défoncent en une phrase pour juste après vous dire 'Oh ! T'es bien pâle ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ah... J'ai que des explosifs là ou une machette... Mais, on n'a pas besoin de t'ouvrir non ?'

Ils sont deux... Deux canons, qui semblent soumis. Le premier, l'aîné, a les cheveux longs et verts, il les garde en permanence attachés en une natte lâche. Sa spécialité : les armes d'assaut. Shion. Son disciple, c'est Mü. Il adore les armes à feux. Ses cheveux longs, violets, sentent la lavande, mais pas de manière entêtante.

Pour les Taureaux, ils sont aussi deux. Rasgado, l'aîné, et Aldébaran, le cadet. Ils forment un duo de muscles très intelligents. Je les respecte, de loin. Tous les deux se partagent tout apparemment, je ne veux pas savoir quoi exactement.

Les gémeaux. Le plus gros bordel du groupe vient d'eux. Ils sont quatre, deux paires de jumeaux. Les jumeaux aînés sont Aspro, l'aîné, et Deuteros, le cadet qui se planque toujours derrière un masque. Ils s'occupent de la stratégie de nos attaques.

L'autre groupe gère notre stratégie de défense. Saga, l'aîné, et Kanon, le cadet qui ouvre bien sa gueule. Tous les quatre se ressemblent beaucoup, les aînés ayant des délires identiques et les cadets les mêmes douleurs. Je les laisse en paix, ils me laissent en paix.

Puis vient mon groupe, les Cancers. Nous sommes trois ! L'aîné a été mon initiateur. Les cheveux blancs et longs, toujours attachés en une queue haute. C'est mon gâteau, ayant comme spécialité les armes blanches. Sage. Je le respecte plus que tous les autres réunis.

Puis, y a moi. Cheveux bleus sombres en pétard, toujours avec une cigarette pas loin. Je suis un assassin expert. Mon disciple me ressemble pas mal, m'enfin lui est spécial toute de même ! Il fait à peu près ma taille. Les cheveux aussi bleus et décoiffés que moi. Lui aussi est un assassin, se battant à mains nues, comme moi.

Vient ensuite les lions. Ils ont l'air d'être des gars adorables et gentils, mais c'est juste pour mieux vous baiser après ! L'aîné, Regulus, ressemble à un enfant piégeant facilement c'est victime avant de les soumettre à sa volonté. Il y a ensuite son disciple, Aïoros. Ce gars adore autant les femmes que les hommes, surtout s'ils peuvent lui apporter ce qu'il veut.

Après ces deux-là, il y a les deux tarés de Bouddha. Asmita, l'aîné, et Shaka, le cadet, tous les deux prennent possession des pays via des mouvements religieux et politiques. Ceux sont deux blondes, l'un aveugle et l'autre fermant en permanence ses paupières. Ils se font souvent grimper par les Lions ou même les Gémeaux.

Franchement, on est des criminels plus que sexuellement actif. Enfermé autant d'hommes ensembles pendant des mois sans possibilité d'aller voir ailleurs, qui en plus de ça sont canons et forts. Faut pas aller plus loin !

Après... Bah y a la Balance, mais il n'y a qu'un type. Dôko, les cheveux mi-longs et bruns. Il parle de prendre un disciple en Chine. C'est lui qui choisit quand on attaque un pays, si ça vaut le coup ou pas, et tout le tintouin. Il se trimbale qu'avec des armes qui vont par paires.

Ah, les deux suivants, je les apprécie beaucoup. Sadiques. Féroces. Sauvages. Enflammés. Assassins. Les deux scorpions, Kardia et Milo, font une bonne paire. Ils préparent divers poisons et produits dont on se sert beaucoup. Ils font souvent des tests sur les Verseaux, c'est assez douteux.

Ensuite, on trouve les Sagittaires. Ils sont deux, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Ils sont nos forces de distances. L'aîné, Sisyphe, n'est pas beaucoup apprécié. Il parle que de justice et de torcher le cul à la future dirigeante du groupe. Après, Aïoros n'arrête pas de tourner autour d'un des Gémeaux et d'un des Capricornes.

Justement ! Nous en venons aux Capricornes. L'aîné, El Cid, est comme son disciple, Shura, un féru d'épée. Ce sont de grands combattants de l'ombre, ayant un grand honneur et l'âme de soldats loyaux.

El Cid tourne beaucoup autour de Shion. Apparemment, c'est réciproque. Shura lui, il m'attire pas mal au passage, semble bien vouloir de Saga ou d'un des poissons. Bon ! Je continue mes blablatages sur mes collègues.

Les Verseaux. Sérieux, ils sont tellement inexpressifs. Tous les deux sont érudits et s'occupent de l'espionnage et parfois de la torture. L'aîné, Dégel, porte très bien son prénom, comme le cadet, Camus, un vrai rat de bibliothèque !

Ils sont forts, j'n'en douterais jamais, mais ils sont mégas froids ! Milo me soutint qu'au lit, c'est tout le contraire. Je leur souhaite parce que là ! Bonjour pour le ballet dans l'cul !

Puis, en tout dernier dans notre groupe de tarés, les Poissons qui sont beaux, fières et épineux. Ceux sont deux cousins, selon les rumeurs, qui s'éclatent à tout expérimenter niveau sexe. M'enfin, ils sont si semblables sauf dans le caractère ! Ce sont des assassins qui parfois torturent pour des infos.

Albafica, l'aîné, est quelqu'un ayant peur du contact, mais étant très doux et... gentil autant que cela puisse paraître étrange. Après vous pouvez voir Aphrodite, si je le pouvais, je mettrais bien une option dessus.

J'arrive à l'entrepôt. Nous n'aurons pas de missions avant un long moment. Nous devons nous entraîner. Qui dit entraînement, dit ne plus sortir d'ici pour un mois voire plus. Ah... J'sens qu'un d'ces quatre va y avoir partouze entre nous...

On est combien déjà ? 26 ! J'sens que ça va donner... Entre nous, on est beau, on est actif et on aime l'air libre... Alors être enfermé juste pour un entraînement à la con, ça porte sur les nerfs ! Autant se lâcher sans 'violence'. Faîtes l'amour pas la guerre, non ?

* * *

Faites des reviews aussi 3


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour les amis!**** Aujourd'hui, je vous publie le chapitre 2 Je préfère vous prévenir maintenant (j'avais oublié avant) A partir de ce chap, il y a du sexe... du sexe et de l'humour =3 J'espère que malgré ça vous vous éclaterez à lire! Après j'ai mis Mani au niveau des persos, parce que toute l'histoire se déroule de son point de vue et qu'à la base j'aurais du faire un OS tout petit entre Mani et Deathy... Ouais j'en suis loin XD EN plus ça faisait un moment que j'avais rien posté! Honte à moi...**

* * *

- Ah ! Mani ! Bon retour à la maison. _Aioila me sourit tout en me serrant la main._

- Merci, alors cette rousse ?

- Attends... _Il réfléchit un instant. Il a beaucoup de conquêtes, mais n'arrive pas à trouver la perle rare._ Une rousse ? Ah oui ! _Albafica nous rejoint en me faisant signe de loin. Il aime pas les contacts, j'vous dis !_ Elle m'a payé mon loyer comme je le voulais ! _Il se frotte les mains, comme s'il est gêné face aux autres qui s'approchent._ Dommage qu'elle soit dans le registre classique au lit, je l'aurais peut-être gardée...

- Tu sais que les gens ne sont pas que des objets ? _Dit alors Albafica. Il n'aime pas beaucoup la manipulation en dehors du travail._

- Voyons, Alba ! Elle savait à quoi s'attendre ! Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie !

- Alba, ça va depuis la dernière fois ? _Demandais-je à ce dernier, l'un de nos ennemis lui avait tiré une balle dans le bras gauche la dernière fois._

- Oui, merci de t'en soucier, _me répond-t-il._ _Il partit en faisant exprès de gifler Aioila avec ses longs cheveux turquoises._

- Tu l'as cherché, _dit doctement Camus tout en continuant à lire. Chose étonnante, Milo l'a encerclé de ses bras et a enfoui son visage dans sa nuque. Si Milo eut été un chat : il serait en train de ronronner à mort ! Non, mais j'vous jure ! Même si j'appréciais mon amant, j'n'étais pas à ce point-là ! Vous voyez ?_

- Tu veux quoi, la frigide ? _Râle Aioila, Camus lève alors ses yeux de son livre._

- Comparé à toi, mes nuits sont bien plus mouvementées et suffocantes.

- Bam ! _Rie l'un d'entre nous. Moi en attendant, je bloque toujours sur Milo. Camus suit mon regard._

- Il dort peu en ce moment.

- Tu deviens trop quémandeur, mon Camus.

- Faux.

- Bon ok, j'ai exagéré sur la dose !

- De quoi vous parlez ? _Demande Shura, intrigué._

- De rien, _lui répond Dégel, arrivant sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive et suivi de près par Kardia._

- On veut savoir ! _Se plaint Regulus._

- Un jour qui sait, _répond tout sourire et croc sortis Kardia._

- On fait un entraînement de combien de temps ? _Demande Aldébaran, nous ramenant sur un sujet plus sérieux._

- On ne sait pas encore... 1, 2 voire 3 mois.

- Les Gémeaux sont encore indécis ?

- Apparemment...

- Pourquoi on fait 'core un entrainement d'ce genre ? _Râle à son tour Aphrodite. Foutu Suédois ! Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir une aussi jolie bouche ! Non, mais si vous étiez en face et... En manque, vous compatiriez._

- Nos performances stagnent. Selon les jumeaux, on peut encore s'améliorer.

- En plus, on fait ça à chaque fois qu'il y a une entrée ou un départ !

- Ou quand on est pathétique...

- Ce n'était pas la faute d'Alba ! Ce sont les sagittaires qui l'ont mal couvert ! _Réagit aussitôt Aphrodite._

- Ou celle d'autres d'entre nous, on est tous responsable. _Tandis que les gars parlent, Aphrodite s'approche de moi._

- Va le voir... Il a besoin de réconfort, et pas du mien malheureusement.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Que tu couches avec lui.

- Pardon ?

- Il a une cicatrice... Il pense que ça le rend... Comment dire ?

- Laid ?

- Ouais.

- Alors tu veux que je couche avec ?

- En quelque sorte, tu l'attires, il t'attire. De plus, ça le rassurera. Quoi de mieux ?

- Je ne suis pas un sex-toys !

- T'es un ami, fais-le pour lui... En plus, ça c'voit que t'es plein !

- Pardon ?

- Ta queue, elle ressort encore plus que d'habitude et t'es plus nerveux. Comme à chaque fois que t'as pas tiré ton coup !

- Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

- En beaucoup de chose ! Va le voir ! _Le p'tit part, en sifflotant. Il sait que je sais qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait que je sais que... Bon, en gros, il a gagné ! Oui, vous savez, j'suis un homme au top de sa forme ! Bon OK, surtout de ce côté-là !_

- Putain de Suédois à la con ! _Crachais-je._

- J't'ai entendu ! J'te laisse une semaine ! _Me crie-t-il tout à fait discrètement en mettant ses mains autour de son adorable bouche pour faire effet haut-parleur. Tout à fait discret, qu'j'vous dis !_

- Merde !

Une sonnerie retentit. Les Jumeaux sont enfin sortis de leur foutu bureau... Pour en entrer dans un autre : la salle de réunion qui accomplit un grand exploit ! Oui, celui de contenir 26 puissants gaillards comme nous !

Nous sommes positionnés en demi-cercle par signe astrologique. Je suis entre les géants taureaux -plus de 2 mètres de haut quand même !- et les lions –de grands Don Juan. Aioila et moi parlons en attendant quelques retardataires, dont... Devinez ! Oui, aller ! Vous savez ! Non ?

Dôko. Pause toilettes à ce qu'il dit. Ouais, mon cul ! Surtout quand il est suivi de Shion... Ah, il est craquant avec sa rougeur. Putain, foutu hormones ! Pensée à autre chose : la pizza que je me suis faite hier ! Nan, je l'avais mangé avec mon ex.

Il m'a d'ailleurs fait une bonne pipe juste après. J'aurais bien aimé les lèvres d'Aphro. Minute papillon ! J'viens de penser à quoi ? Non... Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose, moins de 6 heures sans sexe et j'suis déjà en manque... Non ! Pas six heures !

Attendez, il est quelle heure ? 10H00. En sachant qu'on a fini notre affaire vers les 00H00, mon ex travaille encore plus tôt, bah 10 heures sans sexe. Ouais, dès le réveil super engueulade ! La chance ! Il l'avait jamais autant ouverte sa foutue bouche !

Bouche ? Aphro ! Euh... Alba ! Hein ? Euh... Nan ! Quoi que... Oui, si coucher avec Albafica lui permet de mieux s'accepter et de nous rapprocher... En plus, qui sait, ça peut être sympa ! Une bonne montée d'adrénaline, un joli orgasme, un camarade comblé : quoi demander de plus ?

Un vrai bonheur ? Ah, d'puis qu'j'suis gosse j'pense que c'n'est pas pour moi ! J'ai été bien dans certains cas, mais pas 'Heureux'. Peut-être une fois ou deux, mais c'est tellement éphémère, il faudrait que je capture ce sentiment –tout comme le beau p'tit cul d'Alba- et je le garde de manière définitif –mais y a trop d'à côté !

Ah ! J'vous ai dit que je suis entre les Géants et les Don Juan, non ? Les gémeaux sont face à nous et nous parlent de nos mois à venir. On sera enfermé dans une sorte d'entrepôt.

Pour débloquer des pièces, faudra réussir des exercices spéciaux. Pour moi, l'assassinat de plusieurs personnes –grâce à une avancée technologique- sans me faire choper ou sans avoir de louper. Après, pour les Verseaux par exemple, y a l'espionnage et la torture.

J'aurais aimé avoir des nouveaux parmi nous ou même un départ. Parce que, si on fait cet entraînement, ça veut dire qu'on s'est réellement loupé la dernière fois. Alba, qui est aussi un assassin et un espion, s'est fait chopé. Aucun d'entre nous n'a joué son rôle comme il faut. On a réussi la mission, mais avec des blessés et des morts, enfin un mort : le disciple de la Balance, Shiryu.

L'entrainement va durer 3 mois. La joie, pleins de partouzes en vues. Merde, je ronronne comme Milo tout à l'heure. Et merde, vas-y mini moi, soit sympa ! J'en pleurerais presque ! Saga vire gris. Ah, j'vous l'ai pas dit non plus, mais il est skyzo' : la joie !

Notez le sarcasme. Quand il vire gris, on le sent. Adieu gentil et justicier Saga, bonjour exhibitionniste et diabolique Mr Gris ! Bah, Aspro lui est bipolaire... Après, Kanon et Deuteros restent égales à eux-mêmes : un peu moins pire que leurs aînés, quoi que ils sont équivalant ! Dans la famille des chieurs, j'veux les jumeaux !

Il commence à se prendre le bec avec Aïoros. Ils ne sont pas d'accord avec la durée. Mü et Aioila interviennent, un mort et un blessé suffisent. Mr Gris, après avoir flanqué un magnifique direct droit au Sagittaire, redevient Saga.

- Avez-vous des questions ? _Questionne Aspro._

- Cette fois-ci, ce sera un combat réel ? _Tout le monde frissonne à la question de Dégel, non pas à cause de la voix, mais bien de la question. Si les supérieurs ont décidé combat réel, on risque notre peau pour de vrai. Et cette fois, il n'y aura ni satisfaction ni honneur et gloire comme sur le terrain. On aura juste été des cobayes jusqu'à la fin._

- On en sait rien nous-même, ils ne veulent rien nous dire. _Répond dégoûté Kanon._

- Bah ! T'toute façon, on est les meilleurs, _rie grassement Deuteros._

- Ce n'est pas amusant. _Râle Kardia. On est tous de grand râleur !_

- C'est humiliant ! _Rajoute Milo. Avec une putain de montée d'orgueil au passage._

- Tout ça... C'est de ma faute, _lâche comme une bombe Alba._

- Non ! Grâce à ça, on va devenir meilleur ! Ce qui t'est arrivé ne se reproduira plus jamais !

- Je... _Finalement, il ne dit rien de plus._

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? _Demande Mü._

- Aujourd'hui, j'espère que nous aurons assez de couilles, _souffle Saga à son oreille. Ok, j'n'suis pas le seul avec les hormones qui jouent la samba. Mü se colle à lui. Il n'a qu'un boxer : il venait de prendre une douche. Heure sup', j'vous dis que c'est mauvais tout ça !_

- Des couilles, hein ? _Mü lui attrape le paquet, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'en formalise. Mauvais, j'vous dis ! Ça nous monte à la tête !_ Vu ce qu'j'sens, on en a ! Tu veux vérifier ? _Mü attrapa sans attendre de réponse la main du pauvre gémeau qui avait son âme qui flottait autour de lui. Après l'avoir caressé une seconde, il la pose sur son propre sexe._ Quand tu veux, mon beau. Toi ou même Mr Gris. _Puis il le lâche._

- Question pour tout le monde, _dit rapidement Milo,_ on est combien à être frustré ? Levez la main !_Tout le monde leva la main, à mon grand étonnement même Alba et les bouddhas._ Et bah ! _Oui, il l'avait bien dit le scorpion : et bah !_

Tout le monde se regarde alors. On est tous parfaits et canons, en plus Dame nature a été très généreuse avec nous. Cependant, Mr Gris revient et nous conduit jusqu'à l'entrepôt.

Pour débloquer les pièces et les étages, il nous faut réussir les missions. Mais comment les faisons-nous ? Simple ! Une pièce qui est ouverte dès le départ et rempli de « sas ». Vous savez, les engins où on s'allonge, on s'endort et on se retrouve dans un monde numérique.

Par contre, nous ne savons pas si les blessures, qui y seront infligées vis-à-vis de nous, seront retranscrites dans la vraie vie. En gros, on risque peut-être notre vie. En attendant, seule cette salle est ouverte.

Un grand écran, se trouvant sur l'un des murs de la salle et dénotant dans l'amas des 26 sas, s'allume. Les visages des Verseaux apparaissent. Nous ne savons pas leur mission. En tout cas, nous allons savoir si oui ou non, il s'agit de mission réelle. De plus, le temps qui s'écoule ici est un plus long que là-bas. Suffit de diviser tout par deux.

Pour entrer dans l'unité, nous avons tous été coincés des années dedans, jusqu'à la résolution d'une de nos plus grosses missions. En revenant, nous avions gagné en jeunesse ! Bon après, les supérieurs ont fait en sorte que nos vrais corps vieillissent sur un rythme qui est adapté à notre vie virtuelle. Un vrai foutoir !

Les missions des entraînements sont adaptées à notre niveau. Durant trois mois, nous allons enchaîner diverses missions. Les Verseaux ont deux heures ici, une là-bas. Sûrement un interrogatoire, version torture, ou une simple filature. Les Scorpions sont tendus.

Une heure s'écoule, toujours pas de blessure. Les moniteurs, eux, indiquent que là-bas Dégel a été légèrement blessé. Kardia nous explique qu'il a dû se prendre un mur. Il a oublié de changer ses lunettes avant de venir.

L'organisme a noté l'info, il les aura dans la semaine ou dans la journée. S'ils se branlent un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Une heure s'écoule. Les sas s'ouvrent en même temps qu'une porte. Alors, on prend les paris. Chambre ? Toilettes ? Douches ? Cuisine ? Salle de sport ? Backroom ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour! Voici le chaaaapitre 3 de ma new fic ^^ J'espère que tu vas vite avoir des lentilles Arky 3 M'enfin! Je sens que pour la fin tu vas me maudire pour au moins vingt générations XD J'espère que ça plait à tout le monde.**

**Recette de cette fic: humour, sexe, canons, un peu de combat =3 Donc! J'attends vos com's avec impatience. Bonne lecture 3 (Arky, ai pitié de moi pour la fin ne?) **

**Le chapitre 4 en ai à la moitié, je tente de le publier Vendredi! (Interna... et fin des vacances ) Dites-moi ce que vous pensez 3 (Les j'aime sont pas mal et rare!)**

* * *

Dégel se teint la tête de manière douloureuse. Camus le garde dans son giron, tout en gardant son aspect 'Mr Balais dans l'cul'. Nous sommes finalement en situation réelle. Les Verseaux ont réussi à acquérir l'information convoitée.

Les sas se sont ouverts, mais Dégel souffre. Les Verseaux ont réussi à capturer ceux qu'ils voulaient, sauf qu'un d'entre eux avait été suffisamment lâche pour se planquer. Ils étaient en train de ligoter ceux qui avaient un minimum de couilles alors que l'autre gars avait pris une batte et l'avait fracassé sur le crâne de Dégel.

Camus s'est battu à mains nues contre l'autre mec et l'avait maîtrisé avec une décoction des Scorpions. La torture avait commencé, le gosse avait hurlé le nom de son chef, exactement ce que voulait l'organisation. Mais avant de repartir vers nous, Camus lui avait laissé un de ses putains de cadeaux.

Une batte enfoncée... Exactement là où vous pensez ! On ne touche pas à l'un des siens impunément. Il l'avait fait avec un de ses putains de sang froid qui ne vous donne pas envie d'être proche de lui en pareille situation.

- Comment vous avez pu vous faire avoir comme ça ? _Demande El Cid._

- Les informations que nous avions été erronées, _comme pour la dernière fois avec toi Albafica, répond malgré la douleur Dégel._ Pourvu que ce soit l'infirmerie...

- Ah non ! _Râle Regulus. On est des pros dans le domaine !_ Une douche par pitié ! On va puer le fauve à force !

- Parle pour toi ! De plus, dans une infirmerie y a des lavabos, ça te suffira à faire ta toilette de chaton, _rie sous cape Death Mask._

- En plus, comparée à des douches l'infirmerie est d'avantage un bonus, _rajouta Aphrodite._ Nous sommes en situation réelle, on en a plus besoin que de faire trempette.

- On va vite savoir ça, _Dôko nous dépasse, son arme à la main pour plus de sécurité._ Oh putain, Sainte mère de Dieu !

- Et bah ! Soit doit être pas mal pour avoir une réaction de ce genre ! _S'amuse Shion en suivant son ami, tout en prenant la main d'El Cid._

Pour une fois que l'organisation ne se fout pas de notre gueule ! Une de ses putains d'infirmeries comme on n'en a jamais vu s'offre à nos mimines. Cependant, ça sent mauvais. Il y a une vingtaine de lits, ce qui signifie qu'on risque d'en avoir besoin.

Les Béliers prennent place avec les Scorpions. Les Béliers et les Scorpions sont de bons guérisseurs, spécialité en sup' qu'on est tous content d'avoir. Dégel est installé sur l'un des lits, tandis que Shion recherche les produits pour calmer son mal de tête.

Pour ma part, je regarde Albafica qui va s'allonger sur l'un des lits tout au fond. Dans un coin où il y a le moins de promiscuités. Aphrodite me bouscule tout en prenant Shura et Death Mask dans ses bras, en faisant semblant de tomber. Il en profite même pour tâter la marchandise.

Kardia lui tourne autour de Dégel, en couinant comme un chiot. Milo le calme en lui claquant les fesses. Ils se regardent un long moment, puis Camus les bouscule et rejoint Dégel. S'attirant les regards enflammés des Scorpions.

Aphrodite me bouscule de nouveau tout en tirant à sa suite le plus jeune des Capricornes et mon disciple. J'ai compris le message. Personne ne me regarde ? C'est parti ! À la pêche aux Alba !

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit où il s'est allongé. Il se retourne, tirant sur les cheveux que j'ai coincés sous mes fesses. Je me relève, rouge comme une tomate bien mur. Alba rit, et me caresse la main. Il me fait une petite place.

- Aphrodite n'est pas du tout discret. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire _ça_.

- Je sais, mais je le veux.

- On est tous en manque apparemment, _il me montre l'un des autres lits du menton. Shura et Death Mask s'embrassent alors qu'Aphrodite est coincé entre eux._ J'en ai encore plus envie maintenant, _il baisse la tête ses oreilles sont cramoisies._ Je n'aime pas les contacts sauf avec certaines personnes... Aph' le sait, il sait aussi que tu m'attires.

- Tu m'attires aussi.

- Même avec ça ? _Il me montre sa plaie, elle est blanche et ressort sur sa peau de lait._

- Oui, j'en ai des plus affreuses.

- Mon corps est une arme. Je piège nos ennemis avec, pour après les assassiner ou les passer aux Verseaux.

- Mon corps est une arme et un bouclier aussi, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu prendre cette balle à ta place.

- Mani... _Il relève la tête et m'embrasse._ Si on le fait, soit doux. J'ai... Je ne supporte pas le contact dans certaines situations à cause de quelque chose, tu sais... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas t'en parler...

- T'inquiète, j'suis là. Je vais te faire l'amour Alba.

- Mani...

Je l'embrasse avec douceur. C'est étrange pour moi. Je fais toujours de manière brutale. Sauf si mon amant en a besoin, j'utilise très peu la douceur. Je déshabille Alba petit à petit, guettant ses réactions. Je perçois un mouvement non loin de nous.

Aphrodite s'est rapproché de nous, il se méfie de moi pour son cousin. Alba se laisse alors totalement aller, il m'enlève mes vêtements à son tour. Il m'embrasse et caresse ma peau. Imitant tous mes gestes.

Aphrodite nous surveille, tandis que ses amants de tantôt font en sorte qu'on nous laisse en paix. Tout le monde comprend que c'est pour Alba. Certains vont dans la salle aux sas. Une mission va bientôt commencer.

Les Lions partent. Ils ont deux heures aussi. Je me concentre sur Alba. Je fais un parcours de baisés de feux légers sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à son pénis. J'embrasse cette partie si intime. Je l'engloutis dans ma bouche.

Alba retient au début ses gémissements, un coup d'œil vers son cousin l'apaise de nouveau. Je lui rappelle que j'existe en le prenant encore plus dans ma gorge. Il se cambre et n'a plus d'yeux que pour moi. Je glisse ma main vers ses fesses. Comme par magie, un pot de lubrifiant apparaît à portée de ma main.

Merci les Scorpions. Alba rit de mon air méfiant, il ouvre le pot et commence à se préparer lui-même. Accroupi sur ses pieds, les jambes pliaient et écartées en grand. D'une main posée dans son dos, il se maintient en équilibre.

Son pénis grossit encore tandis que sa voix se fait encore plus voluptueuse. Il en est à trois doigts, il regarde mon pénis. Insuffisant, un quatrième sera nécessaire. Je plonge ma tête entre ses jambes et je continus mon traitement d'il y a quelques minutes. Il crie encore plus. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Il me fait signe qu'il est prêt, il se met à quatre pattes devant moi. Je regarde son dos, et l'embrasse. Je continus de le préparer encore un peu, il remue des hanches impatient. Je le pénètre alors doucement.

J'attends qu'il s'adapte. Dès que je le sens plus décontracté, je bouge. Nous faisons l'amour pendant plus de deux heures sans que l'on ne s'arrête. On est tremblant de plaisir et engourdi par l'endorphine. En sueur, les cheveux gras de l'effort physique, Alba se libère en un long cri.

Je le suis de peu, ressortant pour ne pas le 'remplir'. Je sais que c'est gênant de devoir se laver après, de plus on n'a pas encore les douches. Alba a du mal à respirer de nouveau. Aphrodite le prend dans ses bras, Death Mask se colle à mon dos. Tous les quatre, on s'effondre sur le lit.

Alba pleure un peu, mais Aphrodite est là. Death Mask se frotte un peu contre moi. Il a toute mon attention, mais plus tard. Les Lions ont fini leur mission, une pièce s'ouvre. Oui ! Les douches, je prends Alba dans mes bras.

Nous prenons une douche tous les deux. Je suis bien, Alba est rayonnant. Il va mieux. De plus, nous avons tissé des liens tous les deux. Aph' et DM ferment la pièce nous laissant une petite intimité.

- Merci, c'est rare que l'on trouve quelqu'un qui nous écoute. _Alba me frotte le dos, embrassant mon omoplate, il me présenta le sien à son tour. Il a confiance en moi._

- J'espère ne pas avoir été trop brut, c'n'est pas mon truc la douceur. _Dis-je gêné._

- Je sais, et tu as été excellent. Merci. _Il m'embrasse sur la bouche, comblé._

- La prochaine fois, tu voudrais bien tenter ? _J'ai envie de lui faire comprendre qu'on peut le faire de multiples façons sans risque._ Bien sûr, petit à petit, à ton rythme, j'aimerais de faire découvrir qu'on peut y aller avec de la force sans que ce ne soit douloureux ou violent.

- Je ne sais pas... _Il s'encercle de ses bras, mal à l'aise. Je sens que j'ai fait une grosse gaffe._

- Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ?

- Je... _Il regarde la porte._

- Si tu ne veux pas le dire, c'est OK. _Je veux savoir ! Mais, si ça fait du mal à Alba, une autre fois !_

- Sais-tu comment je suis devenu un assassin ? _Me dit-il de but en blanc._

- Non.

- J'ai tué mon père, Aph' le sien. _Je le regarde, moi aussi, j'ai commencé comme ça. Mais, je ne le coupe pas. En plus, ça fait assez « orgueilleux »._ On s'est défendu... _Il me montre des plaies que je n'avais pas encore vues._ Après, on a en quelque sorte pris goût à ça. _Il rit avec légèreté, je suis comme lui._ On a décimé nos familles proches et éloignées. _Ah, moi, j'me suis arrêté à la famille proche._ Elles n'avaient rien fait pour nous. _Rajoute-t-il après un silence._

- Comment ça ?

Oui ! J'suis curieux ! Alba se mit à pleurer. Il est vraiment faible en ce moment. Il y a dû avoir autre chose que le coup de feu. Mais quoi ? Seigneur, fais en sorte que je le sache à temps pour prendre soin de ce Poisson.

Alba me regarde, approche sa bouche de mon oreille et me fait la confidence de deux vies. « Ils nous violaient » Je le sers dans mes bras, il pleure. Je suis le premier en dehors de son cousin à le savoir. On reste une bonne heure sous la douche.

Cinq heures depuis qu'on est arrivé. Il est quinze heures, et on a faim. L'infirmerie et les douches sont bien belles, mais on a faim ! Une nouvelle mission me rappel où nous sommes et notre situation. Les Cancers sont dans la place ! Sage et DM me regardent en hochant la tête, Aph' récupère Alba et l'embrasse doucement.

Je m'allonge dans le sas prévu pour moi, on en a chacun un. Les réglages sont faits en fonction de chacun d'entre nous. Je commence à m'endormir avec l'aide d'un gaz sans danger. Je me réveille aux côtés de mon maître et de mon disciple. On a notre matériel et notre mission.

Tuer un putain de trav' taré qui s'éclate à faire pourrir des humains vivants. Après, on pourra mettre un membre de notre organisme à sa place et prendre le contrôle de ses terres. Un certain Véronica Nasu. La joie ! J'sens que ça va être pour ma pomme.

Pomme... J'ai faim. Je regarde DM et Sage, tous les trois, on est affamé. On se retrouve dans une ville bourrée de gratte-ciel à l'Américaine. Tous les trois, nous partons dans un bar-restaurant, étant peu fréquentable et lié à Véronica selon les données à notre disposition.

Après avoir mangé des aliments qui sont honteusement gras mais bons, on s'installe aux bars. Les habitués nous regardent en coin, on ressemble à des touristes lambdas à la recherche d'adrénaline. De loin, parce que de près, ça sent à plein nez qu'il ne faut pas nous toucher.

Enfin, si les données de l'Organisme ne sont pas fausses, Sage va à la pêche aux infos en parlant au patron qui fume un cigare, c'est la mode chez les méchants ? DM me regarde le pantalon encore plus que d'habitude.

J'avoue, je lui matte souvent son anatomie de dos : il a un putain de beau cul ! Je lui souris et le conduis jusqu'aux toilettes. Il répond avec un sourire tout aussi sadique que moi. J'ai eu du sexe tendre, maintenant, je vais en avoir du plus actif. On se regarde, enfermé dans les toilettes pour handicapés.

- J'aurais dû te filmer. _J'hausse un sourcil._ Quand t'étais avec Alba, _rajoute-t-il._

- Ah ? Et pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ? _Je commence à ouvrir sa chemise, son holster me bloque. Je m'arrête là, on ne sait jamais. Je m'attaque alors à son pantalon._

- Tu aurais fait bander n'importe qui. _Pour preuve, il est au garde-à-vous._ Ta queue est assez impressionnante. _Me confit-il. La sienne est pas mal non plus._

- Et ? _Je sens qu'il y a plus._

- De quoi ? _Il commence à bouger de gêne. Pour me distraire, il tente d'enlever ma chemise, mais je le bloque._

- Je sens qu'il y a autre chose ! _Insistais-je._

- Tu avais l'air heureux, ou à défaut bien. C'est rare chez toi. _Il a atteint mon pantalon, la chemise ouverte, il caresse mes boutons de chairs._

- Hum... On joue ça à pile ou face ? _On parlera de ma faculté à être heureux, ou bien à défaut, plus tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, quelqu'un frappa. DM m'embrassa alors avec fougue, mordant mes lèvres et cognant nos dents._

- Aller les garçons, faut y aller ! _Sage sait qu'il vient de nous faire débander._

- Maître ! Pas maintenant ! _Grogne DM._

- Aller, Mani t'as déjà eu Alba et toi DM t'as Aphrodite et Shura.

- Mais ! _Râle DM._

- Aller, Deathy. On continuera après.

- On n'a pas le temps pour une pipe ? Même avec toi ! _Dit DM tout en ouvrant la porte._

- Je ne crois pas, _dit alors un inconnu. Sage est tenu en joue par plusieurs hommes masqués. DM râle en italien, et je comprends parfaitement ses jurons qui me font rires._

- Gamin, quand ça sera fini, j'te laisse me prendre en levrette.

- À quatre pattes, _marchande le plus jeune d'entre nous._

- À quatre pattes, sauf si on se merde parce que t'es lent. _On se rhabille sous l'œil de l'inconnu._Véronica ?

- Oh, ravie d'être connu par un si bel homme. On y va !

On nous assomme à notre tour. Après le cigare, assommer ses ennemis est à la mode ! Yeah ! Quand on se réveille, une heure est déjà passée. On est tous les trois à poil et attachés. Et merde. DM bande. C'n'est pas normal, il a horreur d'être ainsi piégé, sans liberté.

- Ces bâtards m'ont drogué ! _Crache-t-il._

- Merde, _dis-je avec compassion._ On est faible ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! _Gueulais-je avec force._

- Du calme, _nous tempère Sage._

- Hé, le vieux on fait comment ?

- On se détache, on tue les mecs qui gardent l'entrée et on se dirige vers Véronica, on le tue et on rentre dans la pièce où on s'est réveillé pour rejoindre les nôtre.

- Ouais, c'est beau vieux gâteau, mais...

- Comment on fait pour se détacher ?

- On a des dents, les gosses !

- Hein ? _Sage s'approche de moi._

On est pieds et poings liés, mais juste ça. En rampant, Sage atteint mes poignées. Il ronge les cordes. Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai les mains libres. Ok. Maintenant, à mon tour ! Je détache mes pieds. Un son dans le corridor m'annonce l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Je reste sur le lit, et fais semblant d'être encore attaché.

DM s'agite, il est à bout. Véronica apparaît. Seul. Et ben, moi qui pensais que dans la bande on est tous orgueilleux, là j'ai le roi dans le domaine ! Il s'assit à côté de DM. Il put la pourriture. Ses mains se glissent sous les fesses de DM. J'interviens alors.

Un direct du droit, et le pervers s'écroule au sol. Je le rattrape à temps. Je le bâillonne et l'attache à son tour. Il me regarde d'un mauvais œil. La pièce commence à tourner. Il sourit. Et merde ! Je me dépêche de détacher les autres. DM me supplie du regard. Il gémit et bave.

Une tache se forme sur les draps. Sage me bouscule. Il ouvre la porte et attire les gardes dans la pièce. Il les assomme, il les attache. Il prend leurs armes. Il m'en passe une. DM n'en peut plus. Il n'a aucune résistance au poison. Faudra que j'en parle au Scorpion.

Je prends l'un des oreillers se trouvant sur le lit. Le mettant sur la tête d'un des gardes, je le tue en silence. Je fais de même avec un autre oreiller sur l'autre garde. Je regarde l'heure, on a encore vingt minutes. Je regarde DM, il a mal et se touche. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Je lui enlève ses mains et les remplace par ma bouche.

Il vient, mais bande toujours. J'avale en silence. Véronica nous regarde dégoûter. Sage le tue. Il faut qu'on rejoigne notre point d'origine pour finir la mission. Je prends DM sur mon dos. Il bande toujours autant. Je ris.

- DM, tiens bon, encore cinq minutes et on arrive !

- Aah... _Je regarde derrière moi. Sage est en train de..._

- Non. Pas vrai.

- On est tous les trois drogués._ Il enfonce ces doigts encore plus profondément, DM a la respiration presque coupée de soulagement. _Toi t'as quelques vertiges pour le moment. Mais, bientôt, tu vas tomber dans les vapes. Lui, il pense qu'à une chose : jouir.

- Et toi ?

- Je bande aussi fort que le petit. Il faut qu'il se soulage encore un peu avant qu'on parte. _On est arrivé à notre point d'origine. Alléluia! _

- On a encore un quart d'heure.

- Ouais. T'es prêt DM ? _Je pose DM sur le sol, il ne réagit pas. La dose est trop forte._

- Pas... Aah... Comme ça ! _Sage s'accroupi à côté de lui. Lui écartant largement les cuisses, il continue son affaire._

- Je le prends, tu le suces. On aura fini rapidement.

- Prêt ? _Demandais-je au plus jeune, je m'installe entre ses jambes. Sage le relève et s'allonge à sa place, le reposant sur le lui._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour les amis! Comment allez-vous? Moi bien, si ce n'est que c'est la seconde fois que je le fais T.T on est doué ou on l'est pas! Donc, vu que je ne suis pas sur mon propre ordi -Merci HerrdocktorHans 3- **

**Merci à tous aussi, car! J'ai dépassé les 10 000 vues 3 (sur mon blog) Je pense tenter de publier toutes les semaines un chapitre, ou toutes les deux semaines =3 Donc! Allons-y, allonzo! -je ne peux plus prononcer cette phrase normalement, je le fais avec l'accent du doctor XD-**

**Je publie ce chapitre sans correction et relecture!**

* * *

La pièce où on s'était réveillé est pourvu d'un plancher, d'une pièce et d'une fenêtre. Pour toute déco : nos sas d'amour ! Yeurk... DM est toujours affalé sur Sage. Ce dernier continu de s'amuser avec son intimité. Pour ma part, j'ai la bouche pleine du pénis de DM. Ce dernier a jouit une nouvelle fois.

Sage n'en peut plus. Il s'enfonce en DM. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de gémir et de bouger des hanches. Je les stoppe. Je prends DM contre moi. M'allongeant sur le sol, Deathy se joint à moi en mettant son torse contre le mien.

Je l'installe entre mes jambes, tandis que Sage s'accroupit derrière lui. Je ne me prépare pas, la douleur de la pénétration passe inaperçu grâce à ce que l'on nous a injecté. Death Mask s'en donne à cœur joie. Dans son dos, Sage ne peut s'empêcher de lui donner des coups de reins amples.

Quand Death Mask sort de moi, il s'enfonce sur notre maître et vis-versa. On est proche de la jouissance tous les trois. Nos corps se tendent, on a plus que cinq minutes. Il faut que DM soit un minimum soulagé avant de rentrée.

Death Mask attrape mon sexe et entame un mouvement de va et vient. Il jouit mais bande toujours autant. Je le fais sortir de moi et le prend à mon tour avec Sage. L'aphrodisiaque l'a rendu plus ouvert à une intrusion de ce genre.

Je colle mon rythme à celui de Sage. Il sort, je rentre. Je sors, il rentre. Ainsi DM est rempli en permanence. Il est comblé. Il nous crie son plaisir, il vient de nouveau. Il ne nous reste qu'une minute. On se réinstalle rapidement dans les sas. Une fois revenu dans l'autre monde, je récupère DM.

Les cuisines s'ouvrent à nous. Tout le monde y va, sauf nous trois. On ressent encore les effets de la drogue. Aphrodite remarque notre manège. Il retient Alba. Ce dernier est gêné, DM fait un bruit bizarre. Aph' s'approche de lui. On a de nouveau nos vêtements ! Alba et lui nous déshabillent.

Aph' entame une double pipe avec Alba sur Sage et Death Mask. Ce dernier s'écroule sur l'un des lits. Aph' s'empale sur lui sans plus de cérémonie. Alba lui rajoute un doigt, puis un autre. Sage, quant à lui, m'a mis à genoux. Je l'engouffre dans ma gorge tout en regardant Alba prendre Aph' en même temps que Deathy.

Sage me met à quatre pattes, à la hauteur du visage de DM. On s'embrasse, pris dans un nouveau coït. Aph' et Alba échangent leur place. DM est heureux, et redevient un peu plus lui-même. Kardia s'approche de nous, avec une seringue. Il injecte le produit dans le corps de DM.

- Ça va calmer les effets de la toxine qui est dans ton corps. Par contre, Aphrodite et Albafica ne vont pas tenir sans un plus comme vous. La dose qu'a eu Death Mask est trop élevé comparé à vous deux par contre.

- Fais-toi plaisir mon choux, _sourit Aphrodite. Albafica s'agite dans tous les sens. Sa queue suit le moindre mouvement de bassin qu'il effectue pour s'empaler encore plus sur les pénis d'Aphrodite et de Death Mask._ - Alba' n'a pas eu ce genre de sexe à trois depuis un moment !

- Je vois, ça te va ? _Alba fait signe que oui. Milo arrive, et les drogue à leur tour._

- Ça fera un peu effet juste pour retarder votre jouissance, il n'y a aucun risque pour votre santé. Vous n'allez pas devenir accros. Ça allonge juste votre temps de jouissance.

- Merci les gars. _Les Scorpions restent._ Quoi ?

- On va fermer la porte. On préfère vous prévenir. _DM vient en un long cri. Il met un peu plus de temps à rebander._

- Restez... _Souffle Alba, il tremble._ Ça fait longtemps, c'est si bon ! _Aph' rit et lui mord son épaule._

- Il est venu à l'intérieur, c'est si chaud. J'en ai plein la queue.

- Désolé, _souffle DM._

- T'inquiète. On se contrôle pas vraiment dans ce genre de cas, _sourit Milo. Il a bien senti que son ego en pâtis._

- Hé, le vieux, t'es à bout ? _Provoquais-je Sage._

- Oh... Tu veux que je vienne ? _Il s'enfonce en moi encore plus violement._ Aller les gosses !

- Une autre fois, on prépare à manger !

- Gardez-nous en ! _Rit Aphrodite._

Les Scorpions partent. Sage me besogne toujours. On jouit tous. Sage prend Alba à son tour, tandis que je goûte à Aphrodite pour la première fois. Aphrodite lui est bien au chaud en DM. On jouit de nouveau.

Durant plus d'une heure on s'amuse. Aucune nouvelle mission pour aujourd'hui, on prend chacun une douche et on mange pour vingt ! Alba et Aph' s'embrassent. Mais j'ai eu mes doses poiscailles et cabres. L'infirmerie va nous servir de dortoir pour le moment.

Tout le monde se couche, mais une fringale nocturne me réveille. J'entre dans la cuisine et surprend Dôko à genoux devant Shion qui embrasse El Cid. Les trois sont bien lancés. Mais, manger ! Shion me regarde. Ses yeux violets me font frémir. Il me sourit.

- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as faim ?

- Mouais... _Lui répondis-je tout en me faisant un sandwich._

- Dommage que le sexe ne soit pas nourrissant, _rit El Cid. Dôko le masturbe en même temps qu'il se goinfre de Shion._

- Il soulage. _Shion grogne et vient, Dôko avale tout._ El Cid ? _Fit joueur Shion, le Capricorne embrasse de nouveau Shion. Le Bélier tombe à son tour à genoux. Tout en cajolant Dôko, il taille à son tour une pipe à El Cid._

- Tu veux participer ?

- Non, une autre fois ! _DM sort de la chambre._

- J'ai eu ma dose pour un moment, j'sens plus mon cul ! _On rit tous devant sa mine._

- Shion, _El Cid éloigne la tête de Shion. Le Bélier s'appuie contre l'un des plans de travail de la cuisine. El Cid le pénètre tout en relevant l'une de ses jambes. Dôko se met derrière El Cid et lui fait une feuille de rose._

- Putain... _Soupire El Cid._

- Faim ? _Demandais-je à Deathy._

- Ouais. Même si je veux, je ne peux pas bander... Enfin, j'crois, _on rit de bon cœur ensemble et on mange rapidement._

- Mon pauvre. Allons-nous recoucher.

En rentrant dans la chambre, on remarque un mouvement chez les Sagittaires et les Gémeaux. Saga prend joyeusement Aïoros avec Kanon. Pour sa part, Aspro s'occupe des fesses de Sisyphe. Et à notre grande surprise, Asmita et Shaka font une pipe à deux à Deuteros.

Les deux se branlent en rythme, affamés ils se jettent à tour de rôle sur le sexe de Deuteros. Le Gémeaux les éloigne un instant, leur faisant tirer la langue, il les nourrit. Aïoros vient en même temps que Sisyphe, les trois autres gémeaux viennent en eux.

Les Sagittaires les lavent en les prenant en bouche de nouveau. Les Vierges redonnent de la vigueur à Deuteros. Kanon se place derrière Shaka et le pénètre brutalement. Ce dernier se met en levrette et vient immédiatement, Kanon continu malgré tout. Asmita se place aux côtés de l'autre jeune homme, Deuteros le prend à son tour.

Les Sagittaires continuent à faire une pipe aux ainés. Shion, Dôko et El Cid arrivent. Shion taille une pipe aux deux autres. Dôko le prend à son tour. El Cid s'offre à Shion. Tous les trois se rejoignent aux autres. Le mouvement se fait plus rapide, tous viennent en grognant et en gémissant.

Je perçois un mouvement du côté d'Alba et d'Aph', tous les deux se doigtent en même temps et mutuellement, ils se pincent aussi les tétons. Shura suce Aph', DM les a rejoint et suce Alba. Je retourne à ma place. Finalement, le petit a réussi à rebander. Je me couche. Enfin ! Le lendemain tout le monde à la tête dans le cul.

- Camus, s't'plait, _pleurniche de bon matin Milo._

- Non, _fis d'un ton égale à lui-même le plus jeune des Verseaux,_ quand on rentrera, _rajoute-t-il face au mauvais regard du Scorpion._

- Ma queue ne va pas survivre ! _Milo attrape la main de Camus et la plaque sans se soucier de la pudeur de l'érudit contre son pénis, qui en effet est sur le point d'exploser._

- Ton langage ! _Rétorque Camus tout en claquant sa langue sur son palais, faisant fi de sa main et de sa position._

- Mais ! _Jain Milo, il ouvre sa braguette et guide la main dans son caleçon, il ouvre aussi celui de Camus et lui fait la même chose qu'à lui-même._

- Il veut quoi le mini Scorpion ? _Demande Aïoros, Milo lui jette un regard sévère._

- Rien, _répondit Camus, pas un iota gêné par la situation. Il n'est pas pudique, la frigide du Verseau ?_

- Tu ne veux pas le dire ? T'as honte ? _L'attaque alors Aioila._

- Milo, ce soir... peut-être. _Dis Camus en snobant tout le monde, et surtout le petit Lion._

- Je dois être sûr ! _Rétorque à son tour Milo._

- D'accord... _Murmure Camus. Milo le prend dans ses bras._

- J'ai dit ce soir !

- Douche, _lui répond avec un ronronnement le Scorpion._

- Il se passe quoi ? _Demandais-je aux autres, on est tous assis autour de la table._

- Putain, ne fais pas ton frigide Dégel ! _Crie à son tour Kardia. C'est leur journée ou quoi ?_

- Kardia ! Je ne te permets pas ! _Dégel écarte la main du Scorpion._

- Ouais, c'est justement le problème. _Kardia glissa ses mains sous la chemise du Verseau, atteignant les boutons de chairs._

- Demain, peut-être. _Tente le Verseau. Ils ne peuvent pas juste dire oui tout de suite ?_

- Il me faut des bases sûres ! _C'est quoi cet argument à la con ?_

- D'accord... _Abdique le Verseau. Même pas deux jours qu'on est là et j'en apprends beaucoup._

- On dirait des copies des uns et des autres, _dis-je._

Deux semaines ont passé. Le premier étage est débloqué. L'organisation nous refile à chaque fois des infos erronées, de plus toutes les missions sont piégées. L'organisation veut soit nous tuer soit nous tester. C'est du goût de personne dans l'coin.

Les Gémeaux sont d'ailleurs en train de pousser une gueulante avec une vidéo-conférence. Depuis cinq heures, on évite la pièce avec les sas et on fait tous le dos rond. Aph' et DM nous servent à tous à boire. Pour ma part, je câline Alba' qui tremble. Il est tombé malade, un truc dans la bouffe selon les Béliers.

Déjà que nous pourrir l'existence numériquement c'était chiant, mais on s'en prend à nous dans la réalité maintenant. Dégel et Camus sont assis à côté de nous, nous encerclant. Ils veulent quelque chose, mais quoi ? Alba' regarde Dégel, ils s'entendent bien tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Commence Albafica._

- On fuit les Scorpions, _lui répond naturellement Dégel. Oh putain, ils vont être bavards. Retenir sa mâchoire sous le choc. Retenir sa mâchoire sous le choc._

- Pourquoi ? _Continue Alba'. Stop, j'n'vais pas y survivre._

- On ne veut pas faire quelque chose. _Grogne Camus, il regarde Dégel._

- Sexe ? _Demandais-je. Oui, j'suis curieux ! Faut vous y faire !_

- Pas que... _Soupire Camus, il se masse les tempes._ Ils savent qu'on est résistant comme eux à certaines décoctions. Enfin... On y réagit comme n'importe qui, on a juste une certaine chance de survivre plus que d'autres.

- Ils testent des trucs sur vous, en fait. _Compris-je enfin, et bah ! M'en a fallu du temps ! Quoi que, je le savais déjà ou pas ? Rah ! Pas envie de réfléchir, je resserre mon étreinte d'ours sur Alba._

- Ouais, mais ça use... _Souffle Dégel._

- Beaucoup. Ils croient qu'on aime ça. _Crache Camus, ils sont tous cons ou quoi ? Suffit de dire non !_

- Ce qui est totalement faux, hein ? _Dit Alba, tout en se gouinant à moi._

- Mais on veut les garder, _rajoute Dégel._

- Nos premiers mecs, enfin, niveau sentiment. _Sourient les deux hommes._

- Oh ?

- Hum, amis d'enfance pour moi, _murmure Camus tout en regardant Milo faire le con avec Aioila._

- D'adolescence pour ma part, _dit Dégel en regardant Kardia dormir sur le sol._

- Vous avez des conseils ? _Demandent-ils en même temps._

- On n'est pas en couple. _Grognais-je gêné._

- Vous êtes ce qui s'en rapproche le plus ici, vous vous appréciez. C'est... _Camus butta sur la suite de sa phrase._

- Super. _Fini tout de même Dégel._

- Oui, super. _Approuve Camus._

- Parlez-leur. _Dit tout simplement Alba'._ C'est ce qu'on a fait.

- Oui, mais eux, ils aiment ça !

- Peut-être qu'ils se forcent pour vous. _Hourra j'ai eu une étincelle ! Applaudissez !_

- Vous pensez ? _Demande timidement Dégel._

- Ils peuvent faire un effort pour vous, non ? _Elude Alba'. Jolie, Alba ! Jolie !_

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. _Dit doctement Camus, Dégel approuve. Tarés de Français !_

- Merde... J'crois qu'on vous a repéré ! _Dis-je en voyant Kardia et Milo debout pas loin de nous._

- Merci, _les Verseaux se relèvent et vont à la rencontre des Scorpions._

- Un couple ?

- J'n'y connais rien.

- Et y a Aph'.

- Hum...

- Dormons.

- D'accord, dormons.

On commence tout juste à s'endormir que les Gémeaux débarquent. Les Taureaux les calment rapidement. Ils sont tous feux toutes flammes. Mr Gris est de sorti, Mü fonce sur lui. Ils s'embrassent et se désapent. Mr Gris prend sauvage Mü, ce dernier semble prendre son pied.

Deuteros est pris à part par les Vierges. Deux blondes que pour lui, la chance ! Aspro se rapproche des Taureaux. Rasgado et Aldébaran le prennent en double après l'avoir préparé longtemps. Kanon, lui, a les Sagittaires à sa disposition. Ces derniers se font prendre alternativement.

Ce n'est qu'après une heure ou deux que les Gémeaux sont plus calmes. Ils nous expliquent la situation : l'organisation nous lâche. On est coincé ici. Enfin, sauf si on finit toutes les missions jusqu'à la sortie. Après, ils nous prendront en chasse. Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer dans l'immédiat ?

Pour qu'on soit la phase finale de l'entraînement de nos remplaçants. Ils n'ont pas prévu une chose. Une chose que je ne vois pas encore. Mais, elle va avoir trois mois pour naître. Trois beaux et longs mois, qui à notre sortie, vont nous transformer. On est des prisonniers, gardés au coin du feu le temps d'attendre la bonne période de chasse.

On a tous pété les plombs. Chacun allant quelques parts dans son coin, seul ou accompagné. Encore deux étages, et on irait leur pété la gueule mais méchamment. Pour le moment cet étage est composé : du sas, de l'infirmerie, des douches, de la salle de bain, du salle de musculation et d'un escalier.

Je rejoins Alba dans son lit. Il me saute dessus. Aph', Shura et Deathy nous rejoigne. A poil tout le monde c'est l'heure du sexe ! Yeah ! Adieux vêtements, bonjour p'tit cul d'Alba ! Je prends Alba tout contre moi. Aph' se fait prendre en double par le Cancer et le Capricorne. Alba me regarde droit dans les yeux et s'empale sur moi.

Et les préliminaires ? Vous connaissez ? Bande de sauvage ! Bon, ok, que j'aime... HEIN ? J'viens de penser quoi ? Les Verseaux ne sont pas loin, avec les Scorpions. Of course ! Dégel et Camus sont à genoux, face à face. Ils se tiennent les mains, les fronts collaient à l'autre. Ils se font un bisou pingouin, qu'ça m'étonne !

Les Scorpions ont la tête au niveau de leur fesse. Ils les lèchent avec sérieux, tout en les branlant. Ah... La parlote a marché ? Les Verseaux se crispent, ils ont l'air sensible. Tout le monde s'est arrêté pour les regarder. Milo et Kardia joignent leur doigt et leur langue à l'intérieur de leur homme respectif.

Les Verseaux se cabrent. Ils pourraient jouir ainsi. Une petite claque sur ses fesses en empêche Camus. Je comprends un peu mieux. Les Verseaux aiment la douleur mais pas la drogue. Les Scorpions aiment leurs Verseaux tout entier, sans artifice. Kardia lie les poignets des Verseaux l'un à l'autre. Ils sont bloqués à leur position d'avant.

Dégel murmure quelque chose à Kardia, ce dernier le dévoile à nos yeux encore plus. Dégel se retient de contrer, il est gêné. Rouge de honte mais la queue dressé comme sa très chère tour Eiffel. Camus est dans le même état.

Les Verseaux en retirent un certain plaisir. Ils lient ensuite les jambes et les chevilles des deux Verseaux par des cordes, deux à chaque jambe : genoux et chevilles. Milo fait écarter les jambes de Camus encore plus que Dégel, ce dernier suit le mouvement contraint.

Ils parlent à voix basse, Camus dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Milo qui le fit sourire comme un gosse. Il le répète à Kardia qui demande confirmation à Dégel. Le plus vieux des Verseaux rougit encore plus et hoche la tête.

Il se cambre brutalement, Kardia vient de le prendre. Il n'a pas suffisamment d'air pour crier. Camus se colle à lui tandis que Milo le prend à son tour. Chacun y va de son commentaire. Les Scorpions mettent une corde à la base du pénis des Verseaux et du leur pour tenir le plus longtemps.

Les Verseaux sont aux anges. Bougeant des hanches encore plus que les Scorpions de leurs reins. Shion se rapproche de Dégel qui engloutit son pénis sans demander de reste. Mü se rapproche quant à lui de Camus, qui semble plus mal à l'aise que son maître mais passe outre.

Milo et Kardia les libèrent tous les quatre. Les six hommes viennent en même temps. Les Verseaux ne sont pour autant pas détachés. Leurs conjoints y vont petit à petit. Ils ont piétiné plus que de raison les limites des Verseaux, mais tout le monde est à cran avec la bombe de l'organisation.

Mü et Shion remercie les Verseaux en leur passant un baume là où les liens ont irrité leurs peaux. Ils sont tous les deux assez rouge de gêne. Kardia attrape et serre tout contre lui son précieux Dégel. Milo embrasse la nuque de Camus et le laisse venir de lui-même s'installer sur lui.

Je pense qu'ils ne le feront plus souvent, de cette façon en tout cas. Les deux Verseaux sont trop pudiques et fidèles, on eut dit qu'ils culpabilisent par rapport aux Béliers. Tout le monde les rassure. Il va falloir du temps. Mais, maintenant chacun des quatre hommes appartenaient à l'autre de manière définitive, comme un mariage.

Et, au-delà de la honte et de la gêne, ils sont heureux. Je regarde Albafica, partager ça avec lui, Aph', Deathy et Shura ne me gênerais pas. C'est étrange. Ici, malgré notre situation, je me sens beaucoup plus libre. Léger. Alba se moque de moi. Sage en rajoute une couche.

Deux semaines qu'on est piégé, et on a tous baisé au moins une fois avec quelqu'un. Ouais, on a tous baisé au moins une fois avec quelqu'un. Les Taureaux m'ont même invité à une de leur sauterie avec les lions. En attendant, je m'entraîne avec les autres à la salle de musculation.

Les Lions s'ont actuellement en mission. On ne se fit plus aux infos données de base, on a plus aucune limite de temps non plus. L'organisation nous laisse nous en sortir seul pour nous cueillir entièrement affaibli. Ils choisissent juste la mission, allant en crescendo. La sonnerie de leur retour retentit. Les Lions nous reviennent plus mort que vif, gravement blessés et inconscients.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir 3 Alors, vous avez une de ses chances! Il y a trois semaines je n'étais pas bien dans ma peau. Il y a deux semaines, j'ai eu une otite et une de ses toux! Alalala!**

** Donc vous avez une certaine chance XD Alors, pour ce chapitre j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le faire. J'espère que vous aimerez. Aucune relecture ou correction n'a été faite. Et comme d'habitude, lemon *µ* -cette semaine je suis de nouveau malade au niveau de la gorge... La joie!**

**Enfin, pour vous dire j'ai mis une semaine entre mon blog à aujourd'hui pour publier ici XD De plus, j'ai été censuré sur mon propre blog... Donc je copie sur un autre hébergeur... La galère! M'enfin! Pour Saint Seiya et le yaoi! Bonne lecture 333**

**Petit PS: à la base je voulais juste faire un DM/Mani qui a viré à des orgies et à un Alba'/Mani. Désolée Arkry, j'pense faire une autre fiction où je ne me détournerais pas du bon chemin (pairing) ^^**

* * *

Aioila et Regulus sont en ce moment même en train de se faire soigner par les Scorpions et les Béliers. Leur état est grave, très grave. Ils vont mourir ? Personne ne sait y répondre franchement oui ou non...

C'est pitoyable. Nous tournons tous en rond. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire. Les gémeaux visionnent la mission des Lions. Ils ont été pris dans une explosion. Un piège fait par l'organisation.

Kardia sort de la pièce. Personne n'ose l'approcher. Il est couvert de sang. Il souffle un grand coup. Il nous regarde et attrape Aïoros. Ce dernier est en nage, son précieux petit frère est entre la vie et la mort.

- Tous ceux qui sont groupe O vont être pompés... J'vais commencer par toi. N'ai pas peur de crier si t'as mal ! _Avec son sourire typique de sadique, Kardia nous présente son matériel._

- Bon ! Quand faut y aller !

Avec Alba' nous partons dans la pièce qui s'est ouverte. Le premier étage est composé actuellement des chambres. Une par groupe, on peut y être cinq ou six dans chacune d'elles. Albafica m'emmène dans la mienne. Il est encore un peu malade. On s'allonge tous les deux dans le lit. Inquiet.

Dans chaque chambre nous avons des compartiments avec nos prénoms, on a des vêtements et des matériels pour notre hygiène. Ils veulent nous tuer en nous chouchoutant on dirait ! Je suis fatigué, je me mets en boxer et dors rapidement. Un mois est passé depuis notre arrivée ici.

_J'aimerais dormir. Simplement dormir. Il fait chaud. Trop. Le Soleil tape fort. Je cherche du regard Albafica. Je suis encerclé par le paysage Italien de mon enfance. Un rêve, un putain de rêve me piège !_

_J'entends un père dire à son fils qu'il fait plus de 35°C. On est en pleine canicule. Je suis en plein milieu d'un souvenir. Je dois avoir dans les sept-huit ans. Orphelin, comme tous mes collègues – enfin, il y en a qui ont encore un parent._

_Je m'effondre sous un vieux pont. Même à l'ombre la chaleur est étouffante. Les fleuves, les lacs, les étangs sont presque tous à secs. Je meurs de soif. Ma bouche est pâteuse. Je suis impatient que la nuit tombe. La chaleur me rend mou._

_Je ne porte qu'un vieux débardeur et un pantacourt troué et usé. Je pense à la soirée à venir. Les maisons fraîches souvent laissées ouvertes, pour faire entrer l'air frais du dehors à l'intérieur. Je m'imagine déjà prenant de l'eau et de la nourriture. Je grogne d'impatience._

_Avec un peu de chance, j'y trouverais de nouveaux vêtements. Je respire difficilement. Des gens crèvent de froid. Alors, est-ce possible de crever à cause d'une canicule ? Je tente de bouger. Je reste dans la même position, face contre terre._

_J'émets de nouveau un grognement. Encore quelques heures. Le Soleil va bien finir par tomber. Aller ! Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! J'arrive d'un coup à me mettre sur le dos, je respire brutalement. Ma gorge est en feu. J'entends un craquement. Mon cœur s'accélère tout comme ma respiration déjà folle._

_L'espoir me prend. Quelqu'un est peut-être là pour moi ! Pauvre con... Ce n'est qu'un crapaud mort. Son corps putride est juste tombé... Humph... Personne. Non, personne ne viendra pour moi. C'est ainsi. Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer._

_Le noir. La nuit est tombée finalement. Le Soleil s'est fait la malle à mon insu, on aurait dit ma mère. Incroyable, non ? Ma tête me tourne un peu. Je me traîne vers une maison dont l'une des fenêtres du bas est ouverte._

_Ah ! Elle est si fraîche j'en ai des frissons. Elle me rappelle un peu celle où je vivais avec ma mère. Je vais dans la cuisine, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. J'ouvre un sac poubelle et le remplis._

_J'entends un homme au-dessus de ma tête. Il descend les escaliers rapidement, en parlant à un enfant dans ses bras. Cet homme me fait peur, instinctivement. Je m'enfuis avec mon butin. J'ai su en entrant dans l'organisation qu'il s'agissait de Sage qui tenait Shion –c'est son neveu._

_Ils ne m'ont pas reconnu. Ils ont eu une chance de cocu. Une semaine plus tard j'ai tué l'homme qui m'avait surpris dans sa cuisine. Je continu encore aujourd'hui à tuer. A l'époque, j'ai commencé à découvrir mon univers actuel. Le sexe et la mort, la peur et le danger mais je ne fais qu'effleurer la joie._

- Étonnamment le sang est plus rafraîchissant qu'une douche, _entendis-je._

- J'étais bien jusqu'à ce que l'on me ramène les Lions cassés... _Fit une seconde voix. Je suis dans le brouillard complet._

- Et ben ! On en apprend tous les jours sur Manigoldo ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

- Hum ? _Je me réveille complètement._ Qu'est-c'qu't'as le vieux ? _Sage rit comme un fou avec Rasgado. Tiens ! La vache qui rit !_

- Désolé Mani. _Me souffle Albafica._ Mais, tu étais vraiment à fond et adorable, _me fit-il rouge de honte._

- Hein ? _Je me relève aussitôt. Je regarde tous les membres de l'organisation autour de moi._

- Alors, comme ça, tu tiens aux lionceaux ? _Rit sous cape DM._

- Nan ! Il aime les douches de sang ! _Lui répond à ma place Sage, riant de nouveau avec Rasgado._

- Euh... _Je suis complètement largué, j'ai encore fait quoi ?_

- Manigoldo, quand tu dors, tu parles. _M'éclaire Dégel, souriant comme les autres._

- Merde ! _Dis-je avec une foutue conviction._ Non ! _Je réalise ce que m'a dit Alba'._ Pas vrai ! _Non, il n'a pas fait ça toute même ! Son regard et son sourire gênés me disent la vérité : Alba' m'a baisé sur ce coup-là._ Alba' ! _Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire face à ma mimine._ On était que tous les deux ! _Boudai-je._

- Trop mignon, _m'achève Aph'._

- Il a raison ! _Dit alors Shura._

- Albafica... _Je me mets au-dessus de lui, le clouant au lit. Non mais ! Non mais non ! Il n'avait pas le droit !_

- Ow ! Avant ! P'tite dernière nouvelle ! Les lions sont sortis d'affaires. _Murmure à mon oreille Milo._

- J'ai un peu parlé avec Aioila. _Me dit aussi Alba'. Euh... Ils sont comme chien et chat ces deux-là, alors pourquoi ?_

- Vous ne vous entendez pas... _Je veux en savoir d'avantage !_

- Je me suis rendu compte qu'un jour, on ne pourrait plus se voir les uns et les autres. Alors, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ; j'ai préféré qu'on se parle. On ne s'entend pas pour des raisons physiques. C'est un chien. Je suis un chat. _Qu'est-ce que j'vous ai dit juste avant, hein ? Hé ! Hé !_ Mais, il est un frère d'arme. C'est précieux. Un peu comme dans une famille, on ne s'entend pas forcément bien. Il y a des hauts et des bas. _Tout le monde acquiesce._

- Et t'as fait ça quand ? _Lui dis-je, méfiant. Parce que tant qu'on y est, autant tout savoir !_

- Après que je sois allé chercher les autres pour qu'ils t'écoutent ! _Tout le monde fait oui de la tête._

- Bon ! _S'exclame Shion._ Suite à une concertation entre nous tous, je prends le rôle de dirigeant de groupe, comme dans les cas d'urgents auquel nous avons déjà été confrontés autrefois.

Nous avons une guerre à mener ! Je vais vous donner des instructions à chacun. Soyons les meilleurs en nos domaines et écrasons ces enculés !

Verseaux et Poissons, nous avons besoin d'information sur nos « remplaçants » ! Nous devons savoir leur nombre, leur nom, leur capacité, tout ce qui peut être collecté !

Scorpions et Béliers ! Vous devez créer de nouvelles armes et médicaments ! Sagittaires et Gémeaux, créez une stratégie ensemble ! L'union ne fait-elle pas la force ?

Cancers et Capricornes, affûtez vos techniques d'assassinats ! Lions, soin intensif, je leur donne une semaine ! Ils s'en sortiront ! Taureaux, entrainement intensif pour vous aussi, les Lions vous rejoindront une fois remis !

Balance, tu me secondes. Vierges, vous tâtez le terrain politique, religieux et civil ! Le pays sur lequel se déroule ce combat va nous appartenir !

- Yeah ! _Nous allons enfin pouvoir faire mumuse avec ces fils de putes ! Ah, c'est un bon jour ! Mais avant : ma vengeance envers le poisson qu'est Albafica !_

- Mani, avant que l'on soit tous trop occupé : fais-moi l'amour.

- Pas besoin de demander, j'en ai autant l'envie que toi !

Je l'embrasse goulûment. Je suis inquiet pour lui. Dans ce combat tous les coups sont autorisés. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Pourquoi ? Je le déshabille, il me rend l'appareil. Je l'embrasse à en perdre mon souffle. Il me regarde avec des yeux implorants.

Que nous arrive-t-il ? C'est tellement irréaliste. Je grogne. Je le mords. Il soupire. Sa main glisse entre mes omoplates. Je souris. Tout contre sa peau, je suis apaisé. Je le soulève, je l'installe sur mes cuisses. Je le pénètre sauvagement.

Il s'ouvre à moi facilement. Il soupire d'aise. Je le branle. Il me plante ses ongles dans le dos et me mord. Nous faisons l'amour sauvagement. Nos corps cris de douleur, tellement nous nous épuisons mutuellement. J'ai soif. J'ai soif d'Albafica. Tellement que j'oublie qu'on est en présence de nos camarades d'armes.

- Manigoldo.

On jouit et on recommence. Sa voix, son souffle hiératique, son corps, ses gémissements, son sourire, ses larmes, ses grognements, ses manières, ses habitudes, ses sentiments, ses aveux, sa gêne... Alba' ! Alba' ! Alba' ! Comment m'as-tu envoûté ? Je le regarde. Il me murmure :

- Pourquoi ?

On s'est piégé mutuellement. Et si... Et si, sous ce Soleil d'Italie, lors de cet été où la canicule faisait tant de victime, lorsque j'avais entendu ce « boom », j'attendais Albafica ? Mien ? Est-il mien ?

- Manigoldo.

Je le veux. Pour moi. Pour nous. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis bien. Je suis apaisé. Je suis mal. Je suis étourdi. Alba' m'embrasse. Il gémit et me griffe le torse. Il me regarde. Ses yeux. Sa bouche. Son nez. Je veux tout !

- Pourquoi ?

Je regarde Alba'. Je le revois de mes débuts à aujourd'hui. Il est l'incarnation de la beauté, de la tristesse, de l'éloignement. Il est l'incarnation du mon danger, de mon étourdissement, de ma béatitude. Albafica est mien. Les autres partent, je ne vois pas leur sourire. Ils laissent la porte ouverte.

- Je t'aime.

Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Ma gorge est sèche. Alba' s'enroule tout autour de moi. Il me retient captif. Il me sourit. Il pleure aussi. Son visage est beau. Je suis con. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Je t'aime.

- Alba', c'n'est pas un rêve ou un d'ces trucs niais ?

- Non, ce sont des sentiments, humains et naturels. L'amour que nous éprouvons... Partageons-le !

- Aph', Shu' et DM, c'est ça ?

- J'y pense depuis notre discussion avec Dégel et Camus.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? On se connait depuis si longtemps...

- On a eu besoin d'un moment éphémère où on s'est senti menacé et vulnérable tout en étant en sécurité. On avait besoin d'un électrochoc.

- Hein ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le bonheur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une vraie famille. Nous n'avons plus que nos frères d'armes. Nous sommes coincés et nous allons mourir.

- Sauf si on détruit l'organisation.

- Avec quoi, beau Roméo ? _Sourit-il amère. Il glisse son museau dans ma nuque. Je lui caresse le dos et les fesses. Il soupire d'aise._

- Nos liens. _Lui répondis-je avec un petit moment d'hésitation._ Depuis qu'on est ici, on s'est rapproché en sincérité. Avant, on a toujours été de simples collègues. Je t'aime. J'en suis sûr mais c'est nouveau. Je devrais ressentir une joie mais... J'n'y arrive pas.

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure. M'enfin, ça serait sympa que ta tombe soit à côté de la mienne.

- N'importe quoi ! _Je n'ai pas été le seul à le gueuler. Aph' nous regarde avec un air démoniaque. A ses pieds, Shu' et DM ont tenté inutilement de le retenir._

- Oh, on a eu des spectateurs, _remarque alors Alba'._

- Alba ! J't'ai déjà dit quoi ? On va sortir d'ici !

- Et dehors, on fera quoi ? Hein ?!

- Simple : on formera notre propre groupe contre cette foutue organisation ! Contre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna !_ Répond DM. J'suis du même avis que lui !_

- Hein ?

- Ce groupe, au lieu d'anéantir les populaces pourrait les aider. C'n'est pas c'qu'tu veux depuis des années ? Aider les minorités à faire parti du monde des grands et démolir la gueule aux enflures ! C'est un bon programme, non ?

- On n'a même pas d'prénom... _Alba est blasé. Il n'est pas convaincu. Pourquoi ? Aph s'approche et le met sur ses genoux à son tour. Albafica s'arc-boute brutalement, j'étais encore en lui. Ouais, je bande encore... Pas ma faute ! P'tain, j'aime pas ça! J'étais bien ! Alba' est si chaud ! Son souffle redevient hiératique. Il bande encore lui aussi. Aphrodite promène ses mains sur son torse. Albafica bouge dans tous les sens. Je me souviens, ça fait une semaine qu'il est malade et qu'on a rien fait._

- Albafica, calme-toi. _Aphrodite le sert contre son torse, tout en continuant à le caresser. Alba' gémit et embrasse Aph' avec un drôle de regard. Il est en manque._

- Désolé, _gémit Albafica. Il tremble légèrement et émet un bruit étrange._

- J'avais oublié que tu es très sensible.

- C'est bon, _il se mord la lèvre et se crispe._ Vous pensez que... _Aph' lui caresse encore le torse. _Ce groupe fonctionnera ?

- On est devenu une sorte de famille, non ? _Dit alors DM. Il m'enlace brusquement, collant son torse à mon dos. Shura nous rejoint prudemment. Je me rends compte que je n'aime pas qu'Alba', mais aussi les trois autres hommes qui nous ont rejoint._

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Nous ne connaissons que ça. Quand nous sortirons, il n'y aura qu'un choix : eux ou nous. On les détruira, mais après ? _Nous dit doucement Shura._

- Notre prochain objectif sera d'avancer. Alors, pourquoi ne pas continuer ce que nous faisions avant mais en mieux ? _Souris-je à Albafica._

- Ouais, je suis. Mais ma proposition tiens toujours. Soyons ensemble jusqu'à la fin ! Ah ! _Gémit Albafica._ Non ! Il plante s'agrippe aux épaules d'Aphrodite. Mani' ! Il tend une main pour stopper la mienne. Ce n'est pas du jeu ! _Je viens à l'instant de planter un doigt dans Alba._

- Ma vengeance, petit Alba.

- Non ! _Son corps tremble. Sa bouche est grande ouverte. Il bave un peu. Je rajoute deux doigts._

- Fêtons ça ! _Sourit Milo en prenant Camus. Tout le monde part rejoindre son ou ses partenaires, chacun dans son coin._

- On n'a toujours pas de prénom ! _Réalise Dégel, en se faisant alpagué par Kardia._

- Plus ! _Ronronne Alba'._

- Il est vraiment en manque. _Rit DM, en l'embrassant._

- Il nous appartient comme on lui appartient, _disent Aphrodite et Shura en s'embrassant._

- Un couple à cinq ? _Demandais-je._

- Oui. Un couple à cinq, _me répond Shura._

- Dis-moi, mon mignon Alba', _souffle à son oreille Aphrodite._ Que veux-tu ? Hum ? _Il prend l'une des mains de son cousin._ Ça ? _Il la pose sur mon sexe._ Ou ça ? _Il la pose alors sur son propre sexe._Choisis donc ! _Fit vicieusement Aphrodite._

- Tout ! _Gémit Alba. Je regarde Aphrodite. On le prend en même temps._

Deux semaines plus tard, le plan est en place. Nous avons en face de nous douze hommes. Chaque groupe à sa proie. Je suis impatient. Ah ! Le groupe a été définitivement créé. Nous sommes les DA26 ! Je suis bien.

Les Lions sont sortis d'affaires. Tout le monde fait de son mieux. Les nuits sont parfois calme et d'autrefois mouvementés. Nous n'obéissons plus au Sanctuaire. Nous avons craqué l'entrepôt entièrement

Cependant, pour ouvrir l'entrée principale, nous devons mener la dernière bataille ! Je sais qu'une fois que nous serons dehors. Nous créerons notre propre société. Tout le monde sera là, le sourire aux lèvres. Heureux.


End file.
